1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer apparatus and data transfer method which are suitably applied to an electronic device capable of transferring data by wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have recently been developed new wireless communication systems for wirelessly connecting electronic devices, as disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-113061. A known example of the wireless communication system of this type is Bluetooth™ which is a short-distance wireless communication standard targeting connection between various electronic devices including a computer.
In Bluetooth™, a transfer protocol used for file transfer between apparatuses is determined by the type of transfer object and a transfer protocol supported in both the transfer source apparatus and transfer destination apparatus. In general, the operator is explicitly involved in selection of the transfer protocol, and the operability is not always good.